


It's going to be okay

by sylvestercalzone



Category: Family Ties (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Gen, brother and sister love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvestercalzone/pseuds/sylvestercalzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyse and Steven get in a car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's going to be okay

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get why there isn't more family ties fanfiction on here
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Family Ties. If I did, there would be a reunion episode already.

Alex and Mallory were just sitting in a hospital waiting room, just waiting. Waiting for news that will change their lives.

Steven and Elyse Keaton were going out on a date together until a speeding drunk driver without their headlights on, driving on the wrong side of the road, slammed in the front of the married couple's car. With injuries that seemed fatal, both of them were almost pronounced dead at the scene. Until a determined but weak heartbeat was found in both a minute later. It was a miracle but it was cut short during the ambulance ride. Steven went into a coma and Elyse went in cardiac arrest. They are now going under intensive care in Mount Carmel East hospital.

Alex felt numb. He always thought his parents would be there, but this accident just proved him wrong. They can be taken away from him any time. And that scared him.

On the other hand, Mallory was afraid as well. She wanted them to be there at her graduation, her wedding. She wanted them to see her children. She could never imagine her life without them.

By now, tears started to roll down Mallory's cheeks. It has been 30 minutes since they got that phone call from the police, telling them their parents were involved in a fatal accident. Mallory answered that phone, she was hoping it was Nick. She felt like hitting herself.

Mallory began to silently sob. Alex saw and went to hug her younger sister. The two really cared about each other, but often they never showed it.

"Alex?"

"It's going to be okay"

"How do you know for sure?"

"I don't know Mallory"

"What if the accident really was fatal, what about Andy? Where will he go?"

Alex thought of his lovely little brother, Andrew. He was only 6 years old, how could they tell him that his parents died. He was only 6 years old. How was he going to grow up without his parents? Imagine how much that would affect the child's life.

"It's going to be okay"

Mallory became enraged. It's not going to okay, her parents are barely clinging onto life in there. If they even come out alive, they could still be impaired for the rest of their lives. Mallory abruptly released from her brother's hug and stood up.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO OKAY, ALRIGHT? OUR PARENTS ARE IN THERE! THEY COULD DIE ANY SECOND! AND WE'RE STUCK IN THIS WAITING ROOM, JUST WAITING! I-I'M SICK OF IT!"

Mallory collapsed to the floor, crying even harder. All she wanted was to escape this nightmare. She wanted to go home and see her parents on the couch, peacefully watching TV. She never wanted them to be in a hospital.

Tears began to roll down Alex's cheeks as he witnessed his sister break down. It was not often that he saw his sister like this, fully vulnerable. He sometimes hated having the role of being the oldest sibling. He has to stay strong for the rest of his family when he was actually an avalanche, crumpling down on the inside. He sucked up his own feelings and went to embrace his sister again.

_"It's going to be okay."_


End file.
